The present invention relates to an artificial sponge which has crushable liquid balls in it, and more particularly to such an artificial sponge that can be used for cleaning the body, or applying a liquid substance to the body.
A variety of body lotion, bath gel, anti-radiation oil and skin-care oil may be used when taking a shower or bath in hotel, or going to swim in a swimming pool or sea bath. It is inconvenient to carry a variety of body lotion, bath gel, anti-radiation oil, skin-care oil, etc., when going outdoors. When bathing, one may use an artificial sponge (see FIG. 8, which is comprised of a sponge body 90 covered with a fabric covering 91) to apply a soap or body cleaning liquid to the body. When a soap is wet after an use, it may dirt the container. The container of a body cleaning liquid has occupies much storage space when carried in a bag or the like when going outdoors. Further, when applying an anti-radiation oil to the body with the hand, residual oil makes the hand feel uncomfortable.